Unexpected
by Burnsidegirl
Summary: Christie Monteiro has joined in the tournament to find her master Eddy Gordo, but on her Journey she meets a firey red headed Korean boy. What could happen between the two?(Chap 2 up!)
1. Roomate

Unexpected  
This is very different Tekken couple but I was thinking and they do kinda look cute together. It's a Christie/Hwoarang. Hope you like it.  
Roomates  
"I'm finally here" A young woman said as she walked into an elegant hotel. Christie Monteiro had finally gotten to the hotel next to the Tekken arena. She walked up to the check in desk and gave them all of her info.   
"Alright Miss Monteiro, you're in room 243, it's on the fifth floor, the last door on the right hand side." The woman at the desk politely informed her.  
"Thanks" Christie said as she slung her sports bag over her shoulder. When she walked to the elevators they were still on the higher floors it seemed, so she pushed the button. As she waited a young man came up and waited too. She looked at him and he smiled at her.  
"Are you here for the tounament?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, are you?" She asked him.  
"Yeah" Then the elevator arrived. The two stepped in. Christie eyed him. He was kind of handsome, he had a nice build, and firey red hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had a black shirt and blue jeans on.  
"My name's Christie Monteiro" She told him putting her hand out to shake his.  
"I'm Hwoarang" He said.  
"Whats your last name" She asked him when they finished their handshake.  
"Can't remember, I was brought up by Baek Doo San but he wasn't my father so I don't know." He said cassually  
"Oh, umm wait a minute you said your name was Hwoarang. That means you're my roomate" She told him.  
"Oh yeah thats right." The elevator stopped and they walked to their room. When they got in they began to talk as they set their things out. "So what fighting style so you use?" He asked her.  
"It's called Cappoera, my master Eddy Gordo taught it to me" She told him with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Eddy Gordo.... I remember him from last year's tounament..." She cut him off.  
"Have you seen him!"  
"No, not since two years ago at the tounament. I'm sorry."  
"No it's okay" She sat down on the bed in the room when she finished putting her things away. "The only reason I'm participating in this tournament is so I can find him. Anyway what's your fighting style?" She asked.  
"Tae Kwon Do, 9th degree black belt. Baek taught me when I was little and before he died I became one of his greatest fighters, and the youngest to have such a high ranked belt. The only reason I'm participating is so I can fight Jin Kazama" He said as he sat dodwn next to her on the bed. "So what are we gonna do about the bed?" He asked her.  
"What everyone else here did about having another person in the room, we'll share it" She said simply.  
"You trust me" He said alittle shocked, and then he remembered. (Oh yeah she's a newcomer)  
"Yeah unless you can give me a reason not to." Hwoarang sat there and thought.  
"Nope can't give you a reason" He simply said.  
"Alright well it's late, we should get some sleep." She said as she waked into the bathroom and changed. Hwoarang put on a pair of shorts and took of his shirt and laid down under the covers. Christie walked out of the bathroom and Hwoarang couldn't help but stare. She had a tight shirt on that sat on her hips and a pair of underwear. She got under the covers. "Good night Hwoarang." She said sweetly.  
"Good night Christie." He answered and fell asleep.  
So did you like it. R&R. Thanks!!!!!!!! (Burnsidegirl) 


	2. Having Some Fun

Unexpected  
This is Chapter 2 of Unexpected. Christie and Hwoarang are gonna have a night on town lets see can become of the two youths. I don't own Tekken or the Characters, or songs in this story.  
Having Some Fun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Christie woke up with her hand on Hwoarang's chest and had snuggled up to him. (We must've moved closer duing the night) She thought to herself. Hwoarang woke up to see her nuzzled up to him with her hand on his chest.  
"Am I that irisistible" He said with a cocky smirk on his lips.  
"Don't flatter yourself" She got up and put a robe on, when someone knocked on the door. She got up and opened it forgeting to close her robe. It was Ling, Christie had met her a while before the tournament. "Hey Ling"  
"Hey Christie" Ling looked at Christie and saw what she was wearing and looked in the room and saw Hwoarang practicly undressed. "Did you and Hwo get to know each other a little better last night?" Ling asked with a smirk. Christie noticed she didn't tie her robe and quickly did so.  
"No!" She exclaimed.   
Well I came here to say that the first five fights are today and you, me, Hwo, and Jin aren't in them so why don't we all go out tonight and have some fun?" Ling asked happily.  
Christie looked back at Hwoarang and he nodded his head. "Yeah, sure, why not it sounds kind of fun."  
"Cool, alright be ready by six me and Jin will be here then, alright." Ling said excitedly.  
"Sure, bye" Ling walked away and Christie closed the door.  
"So where are we going?" Hwoarang asked.  
"A night club, how's that sound"   
Hwoarag cocked an eyebrow and smirked."That sounds fun."  
At 5:50 Hwoarang was ready wearing a muscle shirt, and tight dark blue jeans with a dragon down the left leg, and hair pulled back into a ponytail. "C'mon Christie" He yelled into the bathroom.   
"Okay I'm ready" She walked out. Hwoarang caught himself staring at her again. She was wearing a Maltie colored, shimerring haltertop, tight hip huggers they sort of resembled her fighting pants but they were pink instead, and siver eye shadow, and light silver lipstick. "Well, what do you think" She asked.  
"Wow" Was the only thing he could manage out of his mouth.  
"Well I guess that says it all" She said with a smirk.  
"She reminds me of me, god I love this woman" Hwoarang said getting a tiny laugh from her. There was a knock on the door. "They're here" He opened the door  
"Hey" said a hyped up Xiaoyu "Lets go" Hwoarang looked at Jin and then at Ling.  
"You and her" He mouthed to Jin. Jin nodded.  
When they arrived at the nightclub the boys sat down "We're not gonna dance" Hwoarang said.  
"Oh yes you are" Christie said dragging him onto the dance floor. When they got out to the dance floor a remix of Christina Aguilera's "When you put your hands on me" came on   
*I don't know about the travel of time  
And I've never seen most of the world  
I don't know  
Diving out of the sky  
Or living like the diamonds of pearls *  
They smiled at one another  
*See I haven't danced to a musical tune  
And I haven't noticed the flowers in bloom  
I haven't smiled  
When alone in my room very much  
Then we touched *  
Hwoarang touched her hand, and their fingers intertwined together, it sent a tingling jolt through Christie's body  
*I just know  
When you put your hands on me  
I feel sexy  
And my body turns to gold*  
He ran his hands up and down her arms, giving her gooseflesh with his simple touch  
*I just know  
When you put your hands on me  
I feel ready  
And I lose my self-control*  
They began to dance, they moved in perfect sync with eachother, after a moment some of the floor cleared and watched the two.  
*I don't know if a doll can unwind  
Or how to make a person go  
I don't know how to be what you like  
And simply open up the depth of my soul*   
Feeling a little less stange about being so close to him she put herself closer to him so he could dip her down  
*So I keep my wings  
And my eyes on the down  
Ready for nothing  
But holding my ground  
I haven't used  
A particular noun very much  
Then we touched *  
He spun and dipped her to every single beat of the song as the others watched. "Why can't you dance with me like that Jin" Xiaoyu asked Jin.  
*I just know  
When you put your hands on me  
I feel sexy  
And my body turns to gold  
I just know  
When you put your hands on me  
I feel ready  
And I lose my self-control*   
Christie was in awe of how well he could dance.  
*I won't notice  
Or pay you no mind   
Boy I couldn't care less  
What you do with your time  
Your fingertips on my hips  
Just move me like one of a kind *  
She smiled at these words of the song as the seemed to resemble her feelings right now.  
*I just know  
When you put your hands on me  
I feel sexy  
And my body turns to gold  
I just know  
When you put your hands on me  
I feel ready  
And I lose my self-control *  
As the song ended he dipped her on more time and when he brought her back up he looked in her eyes and gently kissed her. She gave in to the kiss as they both heard the crowd cheer. "Wow" She said once they seperated.   
Later on when Hwoarang and Christie returned to their hotel. They were both laughing as they walked into their room. "Hwoarang I had alot of fun" She told him. He pulled her in.  
"So did I" He told her as he kissed her gently on the neck, and gained a small giggle from her.  
"It's late we'd better go to bed." She said softly pushing him away and walking to the bathroom to change. When she came back out they both laid down and she put her arms around him. "Good night Hwo"  
"Night" They slowly drifted off in eachothers arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was it. The relationship is growing, and they are quickly falling for eachother. Tell me what you thought! 


	3. Senceless Fun

Unexpected  
  
Ta-da! Finally a new chapter, I realized I was back into Tekken when I stayed up all night playing it, this chapter is about 3 nights after the last chapter well ENJOY!!! R&R oh yeah, this chapter will have some humorfluff.  
  
Senseless Fun  
  
Christie was woken by the annoying sound of an alarm clock, still half asleep she felt around the table for the godforsaken thing, she found it and accidentally turned the volume up. "Make it stop," came a muffled voice, Christie had finally succeeded in stopping the alarm clock, she looked down to see Hwoarang, his head under the pillows, she giggled. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"The clock says six in the morning, but it's still pitch black outside..." Hwoarang sat up.  
  
"That's because it's really three-fifteen," He said bluntly, looking at his watch. He fell back limply on the bed, and shut his eyes, Christie laughed again.  
  
"Hwo,"  
  
"Shhh, need sleep," he said, knowing it would annoy her, a few minutes passed and Christie still sat on the foot of the bed, Hwoarang kept opening his eyes every now and then, looking at her, finally he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, he whispered into her ear, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly, Christie jumped but her body soon relaxed when she felt his strong chest press against her back, she could feel his heart beating.  
  
"N... nothing I just can't sleep, I don't feel tired anymore," she was blushing, Hwoarang was aware but he didn't say anything stupid that could possibly ruin the moment, he ran his hands off of her shoulders, down to her hands.  
  
"You're cold," he picked up the top to his fighting outfit and put it on her.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Sure, no problem," he grabbed her hands again, "You know I think you need some sleep before tomorrow, so lay back down and get some rest," he said softly.  
  
"No, its okay, I'm not tired,"  
  
"Okay then neither am I," he replied sharply.  
  
"No, Hwoarang you have to go against Jin tomorrow you need to rest...." Hwoarang stopped her.  
  
"Not unless you do,"  
  
"But..." he cut her off.  
  
"Look, you have two choices, either you lie down and get some rest, or," he grinned, "I can make you lie down and get some rest."  
  
"Oh and just how would you do that?" she questioned.  
  
"Glad you asked, first I will put my arms underneath you," he did so, "then I'll lift you up," he stood with her in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "after that I'll lay you down on the bed," again he did so, "then I'll lay next to you, wrap my arms around your tiny self, pull you in and say goodnight," Christie smiled.  
  
"And how do you know it'll work," she said looking into the beautiful chestnut brown eyes of the young Korean boy inches away from her.  
  
"Because I'm good at these kinds of things," he said flashing a seemingly innocent smile.  
  
"I could tell," Christie said, as she ran her fingers through his soft red hair, Hwoarang suddenly closed the small space between the two, kissing her gently, she soon responded. Soon they parted and she smiled, "You didn't tell me about that part."  
  
"That was a surprise, goodnight Christie,"  
  
"Goodnight Hwo," The next morning Christie was again the first to wake, she picked up Hwoarang's watch and looked at it, "CRAP!!" she yelled rousing the sleeping figure next to her, he sat up immediately.  
  
"What! What is it?!" he asked panicked, she shoved the watch in his face, "Whoa, seven o'clock, aww man!"  
  
Well that's it for this chapter; I promise to have another soon. They've slept in; only have an hour before the semi- finals start and they're not even out of bed yet, lol. R&R. 


	4. I HAVE RETURNED

**I HAVE RETURNED!!! Now I am older and wiser then before. I feel so bad, I started to cry when i found out people were still watching me and my stories and yet I never knew. I love you all, after all these years you still follow along, well I am back and I am going to write again! I still have tears in my eyes while I type this. you guys will never know how much I love you all. I feel like i should revamp my stories now that my skill has only increased and very very soon you will finally receieve the updates you deserve.**

With much much love  
Burnsidegirl


End file.
